


Boate Lust

by royalbaekh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Sehun, um advogado viciado em trabalho, foi arrastado para a Boate Lust por causa dos amigos. De início, o local não lhe agradou, contudo, um rapaz na pista de dança o fez mudar de ideia. Ele ocupava sua mente durante a semana toda, por isso, decidiu retornar à boate nas sextas-feiras. A atração era eletrizante, mas Sehun só fazia encará-lo de longe. Dessa forma, restou a Jongin se aproximar do rapaz tímido de terno, movido pelo desejo de tê-lo para si; não antes de provocá-lo até fazê-lo perder o controle.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Boate Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #71  
> Obrigada Barbs (@iambyuntiful) por ter doado esse plot! Foi uma delícia escrever, com certeza. Agradeço infinitamente a minha beta Julis que mesmo enfrentando algumas turbulências, não me deixou na mão, me deu total apoio e ainda fez um trabalho perfeito (te amo!). Equipe EXOlipse, sou imensamente grata por esse projeto incrível, vocês fizeram/estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. 
> 
> [ **Playlist** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ZSMK2B9yAyN8EUTfkID2B?si=iEFVZGNORWSpTYdyjWJ8Wg)
> 
> ღ

**Boate Lust — Capítulo Único**

> _“Damn, you know I hate the club. But I came ‘cause I knew you’d show up”_
> 
> _(Porra, você sabe que eu odeio o clube. Mas eu vim porque sabia que você apareceria.)_
> 
> _— Hate The Club, Kehlani ft. Massego._

✘

Sehun odiava a boate. Todas aquelas luzes coloridas o deixavam tonto, tinha gente demais na pista de dança e a fila para conseguir uma bebida no bar era enorme — nem gostava muito de dançar, muito menos daquela música eletrônica perfurando seus tímpanos. Porém, desde que terminou seu relacionamento monótono de 3 anos com Junmyeon, seus amigos insistiam que ele devia sair mais, curtir a vida e parar de ficar enfurnado no trabalho. Como tinham um argumento válido (Sehun realmente estava se sentindo sobrecarregado por sua rotina),conseguiram arrastá-lo para a Boate Lust naquela noite de sexta-feira. 

Saíra do escritório de advocacia direto para a casa noturna. Não passara em casa para trocar o terno chique feito sob medida por uma roupa mais casual porque sabia que, se o fizesse, acabaria se rendendo aos chamados da própria cama e deixaria os amigos na mão. E ele era um pessoa de palavra; tinha prometido que os encontraria, então lá estava ele, sentado em uma mesa do canto com uma dose de uísque na mão. 

— Aí, sim! — exclamou Baekhyun, voltando do bar equilibrando três garrafas verdes de soju na mão, entregando para Chanyeol e Yixing depois de ter se servido.

— Os amigos reunidos que nem nos velhos tempos, tô até emocionado. — Yixing disse, estendendo a garrafa para um brinde. Os quatro brindaram animadamente.

— Pois é, a gente tem que continuar fazendo isso pelo menos uma vez por semana. Não podemos deixar a correria do trabalho nos afastar, viu?! — Chanyeol disse olhando para Sehun.

— É, é bom ver vocês de novo, mas tinham que escolher logo essa boate?!

— O que tem de errado aqui? — Baekhyun questionou. Seus olhos estavam vagando pelo salão, observando os corpos dançando na pista.

Sehun podia reclamar por horas, mas, naquele momento, algo capturou toda sua atenção e o deixou sem palavras.

Seus olhos focaram no rapaz de top cropped preto de manga comprida, alternando entre o sorriso confiante que ele tinha no rosto enquanto dançava, a pele exposta da barriga e o movimento que seus quadris faziam. A calça preta colada abraçava suas coxas grossas e realçava o contorno de sua bunda. Sehun sentiu um repuxo em seu interior e o sangue pulsando em suas veias em excitação.

— É, o que tem de errado? — Yixing reforçou a pergunta.

Mas a voz dele passou batida. Sehun estava hipnotizado pelo rapaz de cropped que dançava de forma sensual, como se soubesse exatamente o poder que tinha de arrancar olhares. Parecia aproveitar genuinamente cada segundo, dançando junto com dois amigos. Jogou as mãos para cima, totalmente entregue à música, e o tecido brilhante da camisa subiu, revelando todo o abdômen levemente definido. Sehun se mexeu incomodado na cadeira. Facilmente conseguia se imaginar sobre aquela barriguinha deliciosa, beijando cada centímetro de pele vagarosamente.

As luzes da boate reluziam nele como se os holofotes estivessem direcionados ali, destacando suas formas. Então, quando notou que estava sendo encarado intensamente, abriu mais ainda o sorriso provocador e voltou sua atenção para o rapaz de terno sentado na mesa do canto. Continuou dançando, rebolando e curtindo enquanto mantinha o contato visual.

— Hmmm, parece que alguém vai ter uma noite divertida. — Yixing disse ao perceber os olhares trocados pelo amigo. 

— Quem? — Baekhyun perguntou, voltando a atenção para a conversa.

Sehun desviou o olhar do rapaz e deu um grande gole em sua bebida cor de âmbar. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, percebendo que tinha virado o tópico da conversa. Odiava ser o centro das atenções.

— O Sehun praticamente comeu aquele cara com os olhos. 

— Mentira? — Baekhyun estava chocado. Chanyeol e Yixing confirmaram; os dois tinham um riso malicioso nos rostos. — É disso que você tá precisando, vai com tudo, cara. Não perde a chance.

Sehun bufou, deixando seu copo de vidro sobre a mesa.

— Não exagera.

— É verdade, aposto que você não tem uma transa decente há mais de anos. — Chanyeol falou.

— Nem todo mundo precisa transar pra ser feliz. — rebateu.

— Eu sei, eu sei, você está certo. — Yixing concordou. — Mas você passou três anos em um relacionamento sem graça, terminou já tem um mês e ainda não aproveitou a vida de solteiro?!

— Não tenho tempo para flertar e conhecer gente nova. Tô cheio de audiências e petições para fazer. Aquele escritório todo depende de mim, e finalmente a gente tá conseguindo fazer o nosso nome no ramo.

— Então! — Baekhyun lhe deu um sorriso travesso. — É por isso mesmo que você precisa de algo casual, coisa de uma noite só.

Sehun o olhou incerto, mas não rejeitou prontamente o que o amigo lhe disse. Todo seu corpo ainda queimava em excitação, a imagem do outro vívida em sua mente.

— Você não sabe o que está perdendo. — garantiu Yixing, mas seus olhos estavam na moça de vestido verde que dançava enquanto olhava para ele. Um sorriso sensual pintou seus lábios, seguido pelas covinhas em suas bochechas.

— Oferece uma bebida para ele. — Chanyeol sugeriu. 

— Não, não, eu não sirvo para isso, gente. Nem sei mais como se chega em alguém, tem muito tempo que não faço isso.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e, quase simultaneamente, Baekhyun o acompanhou. Não insistiram muito no assunto, sabiam como Sehun costumava ser teimoso e metódico. Mas, pelo menos, já tinham lhe dado um toque.

Eles beberam e conversaram sobre suas vidas, atualizando-se sobre os acontecimentos recentes na vida de cada um. Chanyeol estava indo bem com o estúdio novo, Yixing tinha acabado de voltar de uma conferência em Shangai e Baekhyun estava planejando se mudar em poucos dias. Sehun gostava de passar um tempo com os amigos. Mesmo ficando sem se falar por semanas, quando se encontravam parecia que nada tinha mudado, e rapidamente colocavam a conversa em dia.

Depois de alguns olhares sugestivos, Yixing aceitou o convite da moça de cabelos curtos e cacheados, deixando os amigos para ir até a pista de dança. Da mesa, os outros três os assistiram dançando juntinhos, provocando levemente um ao outro.

— Pelo menos alguém vai se dar bem hoje. — Baekhyun disse, terminando sua terceira garrafa de soju. 

— A gente veio pra animar o nosso grande amigo — Chanyeol o lembrou e deu um empurrãozinho de leve em Sehun, que riu mesmo sem nenhum motivo. O álcool tinha lhe deixado zonzo e com um riso fácil.

— Vocês são os melhores! — exclamou e se levantou para pedir mais uma dose de uísque no bar.

Enquanto tentava abrir caminho em meio à massa dançante, varreu o local com os olhos, procurando o rapaz da dança sensual. Depois de ter deixado claro para os amigos que não tentaria nada, acabou perdendo-o de vista e se arrependeu por não ter olhado mais um pouco. Não sabia quando conseguiria ver alguém tão bonito como ele novamente. 

Voltou para a mesa com seu copo e se sentou, deixando um suspiro frustrado escapar dos lábios. Não tinha achado o rapaz em lugar nenhum. Enquanto balançou a bebida em suas mãos, pensou se o veria novamente.

✘

— Então quer dizer que agora você é um fã da boate?

Sehun bufou. Seus amigos estavam achando estranho sua animação repentina em voltar para a Boate Lust na sexta-feira seguinte. Não queria confessar que esperava ver aquele rapaz novamente, pois não queria prolongar os holofotes sobre si, então inventou uma desculpa:

— Não sou fã, mas como a gente se divertiu muito na outra vez, achei que seria uma boa.

— Aham, sei... — Chanyeol disse segurando um riso. — Semana passada foi uma novela para te convencer, e hoje você nem relutou?!

— Ai, não vou nem reclamar. Ele tá precisando mesmo sair mais. Quem sabe dessa vez não fala com o crush gostoso?

Sehun, que estava olhando na multidão à procura do dito cujo, voltou sua atenção para a mesa e olhou para Baekhyun com os olhos arregalados. 

— Quê?

— Não se faz de sonso, eu lembro muito bem que na semana passada vocês se comeram com os olhos o tempo todinho. — Yixing afirmou. — Pra que essa enrolação? Tá tentando acumular uma tensão sexual? Pra ficar mais interessante? 

— Nossa, o sexo fica bem mais intenso assim, mas às vezes não tenho paciência pra essa provocação toda. — confessou Chanyeol.

— Eu não tô tentando fazer nada! 

— É verdade, você realmente tomou _nenhuma_ atitude. Parabéns. — Baekhyun zombou.

Sehun estava começando a ficar irritado com a marcação e insistência dos amigos, apesar deles novamente terem um argumento válido. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, tinha pensado naquele rapaz da boate mais do que gostaria, e acabou batendo _umas_ pensando no que poderiam fazer juntos. Queria saber se o outro fodia tão bem quanto provocava, se ele tinha sentido algo por si e se tinha alguma chance, mas sempre acabava se reprimindo mentalmente por pensar tais coisas. _Estaria virando um maníaco?_

Seus pensamentos foram silenciados um a um quando a figura formou-se em sua frente: o undercut preto arrumado perfeitamente com gel, o tronco desnudo e musculoso exposto, alguns colares dourados reluzindo na linha do pescoço e a calça colada de cós baixo pendendo sobre os quadris. Era ele. Estava completamente irresistível, andando presunçosamente até um pequeno palco no centro da pista de dança.

Ele deu um sorriso para ninguém em particular e passou a mão pelo pole dance. O corpo de Sehun vibrou em antecipação. _“Não, não é possível, ele não vai…”_

— Puta que pariu. — deixou escapar com a voz rouca. 

Os amigos o olharam confusos e depois viram onde ele depositava sua atenção.

O rapaz segurou habilmente na estrutura de aço, enroscou a perna e girou com graciosidade, dando duas voltas. Ele tinha uma expressão de deleite no rosto e seus movimentos eram leves e sensuais, mas Sehun podia ver os músculos flexionados devido a força que a atividade exigia. O contorno dos músculos da perna era visível pela calça extremamente colada. Então, ele prendeu os dois joelhos no pole, rodou e jogou a cabeça para trás, suspenso no ar, o tronco arqueado exibindo os músculos do abdômen. Mais uma vez, Sehun sentiu um queimor em seu interior.

— Desde quando esse lugar virou um clube de strip? — Baekhyun perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

— Não é um clube de strip, seu idiota. Aquele ali é um dos donos, Kim Jongin.

Sehun voltou a atenção para Yixing com a informação nova.

— Você o conhece? — perguntou, desviando o olhar rapidamente do pequeno show na pista de dança para o amigo. 

Yixing deu de ombros e disse:

— Bem, nunca falei com ele, mas sei que administra o local junto com os irmãos e é o único que aparece por aqui. Ele é tipo o rosto da boate, o gerente. Os outros dois são bastante reservados; nunca os vi, para falar a verdade.

Sehun soltou um “aham” e tentou guardar aquela informação na cabeça enquanto assistia Jongin escalando o pole. Quando chegou no alto, cruzou uma perna em cima e deixou a de baixo esticada, se segurando com uma mão ao mesmo tempo que o outro braço estava alongado. Então ele desceu com tudo, parando a poucos centímetros do chão. Em seguida, se colocou de pé, fazendo um movimento ondulatório com o corpo, deixando Sehun sem ar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, segurou de volta no pole e pegou impulso para subir um pouco. Suas pernas simulavam uma corrida no ar. Ele era absolutamente lindo, gracioso e confiante. Realizava cada ato ciente da atenção que atraía e sorria satisfeito. 

A música chegou ao fim junto com a pequena apresentação do dono da boate. Ele se curvou em um agradecimento floreado e pegou o microfone. Sehun estava tenso da cabeça aos pés, e a voz suave que preencheu o cômodo o arrepiou completamente.

— Boa noite, pessoal. — Ofereceu um sorriso brilhante e enxugou a testa. Por causa do esforço, seu corpo brilhava com uma camada de suor. Sehun sentiu uma estranha vontade de lamber e beijar cada pedaço de pele disponível. — Eu sempre trago novas ideias para manter a boate atualizada e agradar aos clientes. Então, dessa vez, estou inaugurando o pole dance.

A clientela bateu palma, sorrindo empolgada.

— Mas é claro que só pessoas que realmente tenham a técnica e estejam sóbrias o suficiente podem subir aqui, certo?! Não queremos nenhum acidente, por favor. — Ouviu risadinhas e continuou: — Espero que tenham gostado da minha apresentação, foi um bônus.

Ele riu quando percebeu a aprovação da multidão e acenou, deixando o palco. 

Sehun tentou estabilizar a própria respiração, mas falhou miseravelmente. Sua mente vagava em cenários explícitos com Jongin. Imaginou se aqueles braços fortes seriam capazes de segurá-lo contra a parede enquanto ele lhe fodia. Depois, pensou em como seria o gosto dele sobre sua língua. 

— Daqui a pouco você vai se afogar na própria baba, porra, cara. — Chanyeol reclamou. — Você tá encarando que nem um tarado.

Sehun se envergonhou, balançou a cabeça em negação e virou toda sua dose de uísque de uma vez só, como um shot. O líquido desceu queimando, o suficiente para recuperar sua atenção. Torcia para não ter um volume inesperado na parte de baixo; sabia que a calça social não fazia um bom trabalho em disfarçar.

— Fala logo com ele.

Eles já tinham tido essa conversa algumas vezes desde a semana passada, quando foram ao bar pela primeira vez. A resposta de Sehun sempre era a mesma:

— Não vou fazer isso.

Os amigos bufaram, irritados.

Jongin encontrou o olhar de Sehun antes de subir para o segundo andar. Sua expressão parecia de surpresa, como se ele o tivesse reconhecido, mas não esperasse vê-lo ali novamente. Lhe deu um sorriso de canto e sumiu no andar de cima, deixando Sehun com o coração em disparada no peito e um incômodo nas pernas.

 _“Ótimo”_ , pensou. _“Agora ele sabe que eu tô encarando demais. Provavelmente me acha um louco. Nunca mais volto aqui”_.

✘

Porém, na sexta-feira seguinte, Sehun voltou.

O advogado se sentia atraído para a boate toda vez que terminava o expediente. Era preciso muita força de vontade para se censurar, voltar para casa e tomar um banho gelado. Parecia uma tortura esperar até sexta-feira.

Antes de dormir, amarrava-se aos pequenos pedaços de informação que tinha sobre Jongin. Reviveu a cena da última sexta-feira diversas vezes, decorando cada detalhe: o sorriso que Jongin lhe lançou antes de sumir no segundo andar, a maneira como seu corpo reluzia feito ouro quando ele estava no pole e as expressões faciais sensuais. 

Quando encontrou os amigos na entrada da Lust, os cumprimentou rapidamente e insistiu para que ficassem no segundo andar dessa vez.

— O que tem no segundo andar? — Chanyeol perguntou, estranhando a mudança repentina. Eles sempre sentavam na mesa do canto, no térreo, próximo ao bar e a pista de dança. 

— Não sei, vamos descobrir. — respondeu Sehun, tentando controlar o nervosismo na própria voz. — E é melhor um local mais reservado, esse som alto está me dando dor de cabeça. 

Bom, ele não mentiu, mas não estava arrastando seus amigos para parte vip da boate apenas por aquele motivo. Esperava ver o dono ali; presumiu que era onde ele ficava o restante da noite, e, talvez, até trocassem mais do que um sorriso.

Yixing tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto enquanto analisava Sehun, mas não disse nada.

O cômodo era iluminado por uma luz neon roxa, tinha um bar, colunas sofisticadas e menos gente do que o salão principal. Sehun reparou que, no fundo, depois do piano preto de cauda, tinha uma porta de vidro com os dizeres “apenas funcionários”. Se esticou para tentar ver se havia a sombra de alguém ali, porém, como o material era fosco, não foi possível enxergar nada.

— Marquei uma reunião com a equipe dele para a próxima semana. — disse Jongin ao telefone, saindo da sala apenas para os funcionários. Parecia resolver alguma questão interna da boate. — Calma, Minseok. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, tá?! Não vou fechar negócio antes de ter certeza, pode confiar. — tranquilizou o rapaz e desligou em seguida.

Sehun nunca tinha sido um fofoqueiro, muito menos se interessava em ouvir a conversa dos outros. Era uma pessoa reservada e apreciava o respeito pelo espaço pessoal. No entanto, quando se tratava de Jongin, agia de forma oposta: escutava atentamente qualquer tipo de informação sobre ele, o observava e tentava entendê-lo mesmo de longe. Não sabia o porquê da mudança repentina, mas também não se importaria se Jongin o notasse e invadisse seu espaço pessoal — nem um pouco!

Jongin guardou o celular no bolso, pensando no quanto Minseok, o próprio irmão, parecia desconfiar do trabalho dele. Cada um tinha sua função na boate: Minseok cuidava do almoxarifado, Jongdae da contabilidade e Jongin da gerência, mas parecia que seus irmãos sempre esperavam o pior dele; não deixavam de se preocupar nem por um minuto. Apesar de gostar de se divertir no trabalho, era capaz de ser responsável. Pelo menos, era isso que insistia em afirmar para os irmãos.

Andou diretamente para o bar, a fim de checar se estava tudo como os conformes. Depois, foi para uma mesa ao lado, oferecendo seu sorriso simpático enquanto perguntava se os clientes estavam gostando do serviço do local. Como gerente, preservava o bem-estar do ambiente e dos clientes, é claro, e uma forma que encontrou de fazer isso foi curtir a boate como um deles. Também gostava de realizar pequenas apresentações de tempos em tempos para manter o local interessante. Cantava, tocava piano e dançava; desse jeito, podia juntar suas maiores paixões — a boate, os negócios e a arte — em um só lugar.

Tinha terminado de falar com seus clientes vips quando reparou no rapaz alto de terno fino o encarando. Analisou o topete, o pescoço longo, a gravata frouxa e a camisa social levantada até os cotovelos. Quando voltou para seus olhos pretos, lembrou que aquele era o rapaz que o observara há duas semanas atrás. Ele era adorável e sexy com aqueles olhos famintos e a roupa formal delineando seus contornos. Não podia negar: era totalmente o seu tipo. 

O rapaz mexeu na gravata, desviou o olhar, deu um gole em seu copo e voltou a encará-lo. _“Que fofinho”_ , Jongin pensou.

Como uma cobra pronta para o bote, Jongin se aproximou da mesa, os olhos fixos no rapaz de terno que parecia inquieto à medida que ele se aproximava.

— Boa noite, rapazes. — cumprimentou o quarteto quando se aproximou da mesa, checando rapidamente cada um, mas novamente sua atenção foi capturada pelo rapaz de terno. Ele tinha um olhar brilhante, um semblante sério com as sobrancelhas fortes e mandíbula definida. 

Eles responderam educadamente. Jongin percebeu que os outros lançavam olhares nada discretos para o bonitinho de terno, um até o cutucou com o cotovelo.

— Queria saber se vocês deixam eu pegar emprestado o seu amigo. Será que posso?

Sehun arregalou os olhos e brincou com o seu copo quase vazio em cima da mesa. Antes que pudesse formular uma frase, Baekhyun respondeu entusiasmadamente:

— Ah, claro! Cuide bem do nosso Sehun, tá certo? 

Sehun lançou um olhar surpreso para Baekhyun, que riu e lhe deu um empurrãozinho. 

— Então, Sehun, posso falar com você um pouquinho? — Jongin perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

Sehun gostou de como seu nome soou na boca do outro. Sexy e provocativo. 

Recebeu mais uma cotovelada de Baekhyun nas costelas, e se reprimiu por estar se comportando feito um adolescente. O rapaz que tinha ocupado sua mente durante duas semanas estava ali, lhe oferecendo um sorriso delicioso; não tinha muito o que pensar, tinha que aceitar e ponto. 

Respirou fundo e disse com a voz baixa:

— Tudo bem. 

O sorriso de Jongin iluminou o cômodo. Observou Sehun virar o resto de sua dose de uísque, se despedir dos amigos e se levantar para acompanhá-lo. 

_“Agora as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes”_ , pensou Jongin. Estava completamente empolgado e um tanto ambicioso, afinal, tinha uma meta para a noite: fazer aquele rapaz tímido com roupa formal se soltar um pouco. Tinha certeza de que eles teriam uma noite prazerosa. 

✘

O problema era que Sehun não levava nenhum jeito para dançar.

Eles tinham se apresentando devidamente enquanto Jongin o conduzia até a outra extremidade do cômodo, um espaço bem reservado no fundo da pista de dança, com baixa iluminação. Jongin descobriu que Sehun tinha 26 anos (tinham a mesma idade), era advogado e tinha um escritório de advocacia na região. Pelo que escutou, levava uma vida monótona, se permitindo um pouco de lazer apenas nas sextas-feiras à noite.

Porém, enquanto Jongin tentava fazê-lo se distrair um pouco, o puxando para dançar junto a si, percebeu o quão tenso seu corpo ficou. Os olhos acompanhavam os movimentos que Jongin fazia, mas seu corpo não conseguia fazer o mesmo.

Jongin se aproximou, colando os seus corpos. Se inclinou até sua boca roçar a pele da nuca de Sehun. Usava a clássica desculpa da música muito alta: para ser entendido, precisava falar no ouvido do outro. Na verdade, queria ver que tipo de reação era capaz de provocar.

— O que foi? — A voz suave acariciou sua orelha, contrastando com a batida forte de R&B que preenchia o espaço. 

Sehun sentiu um arrepio gostoso e respondeu da mesma forma:

— É... Eu não sei dançar. — Riu sem jeito contra a nuca dele. Tinha observado o suficiente para saber que Jongin era um dançarino perfeito, e, na pequena conversa deles, ele confessou gostar de performar na boate. Pelo visto, era um artista completo. Sendo otimista, pensou que talvez ele mesmo pudesse ganhar um show particular.

— Ah, não vem com essa. Todo mundo sabe dançar. — Segurou a mão de Sehun e colou seus corpos mais ainda. — É só escutar a música. Eu vou te ajudar, tudo bem?

Sehun assentiu.

Jongin segurou em sua cintura com a mão livre, o incentivando a rebolar contra si, acompanhando a batida sensual da música. De início, o movimento foi tímido, mas depois ele conseguiu confiança para olhá-lo nos olhos e deixar seu corpo ser guiado por aquela mão quente, as pernas encaixadas roçando levemente uma na outra.

Naquela semana, Jongin tinha selecionado um repertório de R&B contemporâneo para dar uma variada no usual eletrônico. A melodia de _Say it Again_ deixava o clima entre os dois ainda mais intenso. Sehun tinha um riso pequeno no rosto enquanto Jongin cantarolava baixinho:

“ **_No more talking. You can use that mouth in other ways. 'Cause I want it now. I want it now.”_ **

**_(Chega de falar. Você pode usar essa boca de outras formas. Porque eu quero agora. Eu quero agora.)_ **

Sehun deixou uma mão sobre o peitoral dele, enquanto a outra o segurou pela nuca, fazendo-o olhá-lo nos olhos. Como resposta, Jongin firmou o aperto em sua cintura estreita. Seus troncos se tocavam enquanto eles continuavam se movimentando de forma provocativa. Não cansava de encarar aqueles olhos cheios de enigmas; parecia cada vez mais impelido a se aproximar e mergulhar neles. 

Porém, seu foco mudou para aqueles lábios que eram igualmente convidativos, avermelhados e cheinhos. Sentia o hálito quente devido a proximidade e seu desejo só aumentava. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão beijá-lo.

Jongin trouxe seu quadril junto a si, e um suspiro sôfrego escapou dos lábios de Sehun pelo tão sonhado atrito.

— Sabe, me perguntei quanto tempo levaria para você tomar uma atitude. — sussurrou. — Eu via a forma como você me olhava. Por que não fez nada?

Sehun sentia a mente enevoada devido a proximidade, ao toque de Jongin e a sua voz sexy. Com esforço, conseguiu responder:

— Eu não levo muito jeito com isso. — confessou no mesmo tom, o olhar ainda fixo nos lábios alheios. — Mas eu te desejo pra caralho.

— Uma boquinha tão linda dizendo palavras tão sujas. — provocou.

Antes que Sehun pudesse responder, Jongin juntou seus lábios. 

O espanto repentino foi substituído por um desejo ardente que tomou conta de todo seu ser enquanto Jongin sugava seu lábio inferior. A língua dele provocou seus lábios entreabertos, acariciando a pele macia antes de aprofundar o beijo. Sehun deixou escapar uma respiração pesada e o retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Logo encontraram um ritmo intenso e delicioso, explorando um ao outro. As mãos de Jongin apertavam seu quadril junto a si; o contato através do tecido era prazeroso, mas Sehun queria mais. 

Sugou, mordiscou e pressionou os lábios do outro de forma voraz, conseguindo um suspiro repleto de deleite em resposta que fez seu pulso acelerar. Estava praticamente duro, não conseguiria disfarçar se continuassem daquele jeito. Com um selinho forte, Sehun juntou toda sua força de vontade e separou o beijo. Jongin o olhou de forma questionadora, lambendo os próprios lábios.

— A gente precisa sair daqui. 

Jongin deu uma risadinha gostosa.

— É mesmo? Para onde você quer ir?

— Pode ser no meu apartamento ou no seu, tanto faz. — disse, distribuindo beijos na nuca de Jongin.

— Hmm... — ponderou. — O meu apartamento é mais perto, mas antes queria esclarecer umas coisas, certo?!

Sehun murmurou “uhum” enquanto se ocupava deixando beijos por toda a linha de sua clavícula até a parte de trás da orelha. Jongin sentiu arrepios, mas focou no que precisava ser dito.

— Bem, eu tenho algumas... como posso dizer?! — Respirou fundo. Sehun tinha encontrado um ponto sensível em sua pele. — R-regras ou exigências, chame como quiser.

Sehun parou o beijo e o encarou, atento.

— A primeira é que eu só faço sexo casual, não espere mais do que uma foda inesquecível e sem compromisso. 

Sehun assentiu e um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios. Era justamente isso que estava procurando.

— A segunda é que gosto de ser um pouco mandão na cama, sabe? — Brincou com a gravata frouxa dele e o trouxe mais perto. Tinha um olhar desafiador, e o outro entendeu exatamente o que ele quis dizer. — Vamos discutir mais sobre isso, entrar em algum acordo mais tarde. Acho essencial ter uma conversa sincera e estabelecer limites, não vou fazer nada que você não queira e vice-versa. 

— Concordo.

— Então, está preparado para melhor noite da sua vida? — Jongin perguntou, passando o polegar pelo lábio inchado do outro, beliscando levemente a pele.

— Mal posso esperar. — Sehun respondeu com os olhos brilhando em luxúria. 

✘

Quando Jongin disse que o apartamento dele era mais próximo, ele não estava exagerando. O prédio do gerente da boate ficava apenas uma rua atrás do estabelecimento, muito conveniente para ambos. Não foi preciso chamar um carro, apenas andaram por menos de 5 minutos e chegaram.

— Deve ser ótimo morar tão perto do trabalho. — Sehun disse, observando enquanto Jongin lutava com a fechadura. Então, ele lhe deu um sorriso de canto e abriu a porta.

— Pois é. — Segurou as mãos dele e o levou para dentro, o conduzindo rapidamente para seu quarto. 

Sehun mal teve tempo de reparar na decoração chique e monocromática dos cômodos, seus olhos estavam em Jongin o tempo todo. Foi pressionado contra a porta fechada do quarto e beijado de forma obstinada. Jongin retirou seu paletó, habilmente desfez o nó da gravata, enrolando-a no próprio pulso, e desabotoou a camisa social. 

Um gemido contido escapou dos lábios de Sehun quando sentiu mãos acariciando seu abdômen, as unhas curtas traçando a pele e descendo cada vez mais até chegar onde ele tanto desejava. Jongin beijava seu pescoço quando acariciou o membro coberto pelo tecido. Sehun gemeu novamente. Estava sensível e extremamente necessitado.

— Vamos combinar umas coisas antes, certo? — Se afastou. Sehun soltou um murmúrio frustrado.

Jongin deu uma leve risada. Seus olhos eram apenas pupilas enormes, a excitação evidente, apesar de sua postura composta.

— Você curte ser amarrado? 

Sehun o olhou e engoliu em seco. Nunca tinha pensado sobre aquilo, sua vida sexual era simples e quase inexistente. Porém, a imagem de Jongin fazendo o que quisesse com seu corpo o excitou. Gostava da ideia de se entregar daquela forma.

— Nunca fiz isso. — confessou. — Mas eu quero muito, muito mesmo.

— Hmm... — Jongin passou a mão pelo peitoral dele. — Não curto nada muito pesado, sabe? Mas se você quiser mesmo, posso te mostrar como é.

— Por favor. — A voz dele saiu fraca, quase um gemido.

— Então estamos de acordo?

— Sim.

— Se você mudar de ideia, ou se sentir desconfortável, me avise imediatamente, certo? Sério, tem que me prometer isso.

— Tá bom, eu prometo.

Jongin sorriu, colando seus peitorais e o olhando intensamente.

— Você tem algo a me dizer? Tipo, algo que você goste ou não goste?

— Ah, eu só quero que você me foda, sério. Eu tô quase subindo pelas paredes, você não tem ideia.

Jongin sabia que Sehun era exatamente o seu tipo quando seus olhos se encontraram. Ele faria questão de dar tudo o que o outro pedisse, mas, antes, tinha um pequeno show a fazer.

Beijou o tronco desnudo de Sehun e o ajudou a tirar sua calça. Ele rapidamente se livrou dos sapatos e das meias, porém, ainda estava de cueca quando Jongin o jogou sobre a cama. 

Sehun estava esparramado sobre os lençóis, as pernas levemente abertas e a ereção visível. 

Jongin subiu na cama, sentando sobre suas coxas.

— Pode esticar os braços? — pediu. Desenrolava a gravata do próprio punho e, quando Sehun o fez, amarrou as duas mãos, prendendo-as junto a cabeceira da cama.

Sehun tinha a respiração ofegante em antecipação do que viria a seguir.

— Por enquanto vou te deixar assim. — Apontou para a cueca, a única peça de roupa que lhe cobria, e para os braços amarrados. Sehun testou se movimentar e percebeu que o aperto da gravata era leve, podia se soltar facilmente; mas não queria. 

— Certo.

Jongin o beijou de língua enquanto sua mão massageava o membro sobre o tecido. Ele mesmo estava completamente vestido ainda, o que era uma pena, mas Sehun não reclamou. Estava ocupado aproveitando cada momento, cada sensação única e prazerosa que sentia. 

— M-mais rápido. — implorou, movimentando o quadril.

Quando Jongin estava atingindo um ritmo gostoso, arrancando cada vez mais gemidos de Sehun, que se contorcia na cama entre os beijos, o contato foi interrompido. Ele lhe deu um selinho e se levantou, indo até seu armário.

Sehun choramingou, frustrado, e abriu os olhos. _Inferno_ , estava _tão_ próximo.

Jongin voltou com uma caixinha de som, conectando-a ao seu celular e deixando-a sobre a mesa de canto. Sehun o olhou, recuperando o fôlego e franzindo as sobrancelhas grossas, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Quando uma melodia sexy preencheu o ambiente e Jongin se desfez de sua jaqueta cropped preta, o entendimento o atingiu. 

Jongin dançava no ritmo da música, rebolando lentamente enquanto se aproximava novamente da cama. Ainda usava sua calça preta, mas a visão da pele dourada e definida foi apreciada pelo advogado. Tinha braços grandes, os ombros largos e um abdômen de tirar o fôlego.

Jongin montou sobre ele, apoiando os joelhos em cada lado do corpo, na cama. Seu quadril estava próximo, mas não tocava a pele do outro. Dessa forma, rebolou em seu colo, sorrindo malicioso e passando a mão pelo seu tronco. Se ergueu um pouco, movimentando-se graciosamente ainda no ritmo delicioso da música. Sehun o acompanhava com os olhos famintos, ansiando pelo atrito de seus corpos, mas Jongin apenas roçava de leve, provocando.

— Você já recebeu um lap dance antes, Sehun? 

A voz sexy roubou sua concentração e ele procurou a própria voz ao responder.

— N-não. Nunca. 

— Ótimo.

Jongin se esticou para beijá-lo, roçando devidamente em seu colo, obtendo gemidos como resposta. A sensação de suas línguas junto ao movimento que Jongin fazia sobre si era fodidamente gostosa. Sentiu que podia gozar assim, facilmente.

Jongin desceu os beijos, trilhando um caminho até a barra da cueca boxer do outro. O olhou antes de descer vagarosamente o tecido, revelando o pau duro e úmido na ponta. Ele envolveu o membro nas mãos, fazendo Sehun fechar os olhos em prazer. Sem aviso prévio, o cobriu com a própria boca, sentindo o gosto em sua língua enquanto o próprio membro incomodava em sua calça apertada. 

Sehun sentiu todo seu interior vibrar. Tentou usar as mãos para guiar os movimentos, mas foi contido pelo tecido de sua gravata. Riu de si mesmo, conformado, e decidiu abrir os olhos para aproveitar a visão.

Jongin estava concentrado em sua tarefa, sugando e chupando com vontade, movido aos suspiros e gemidos que o outro soltava. A música ainda ecoava pelo cômodo, os deixando em uma vibe gostosa.

— Jongin, ah... eu tô _tão_ perto. 

Uma onda de prazer se construía, pronta para ser quebrada. Os músculos tensos imploravam por um alívio. Ele não parava de murmurar palavras de incentivo enquanto sentia o orgasmo se aproximando, porém, foi interrompido de novo.

Jongin se afastou, limpando o canto da boca. Disse: 

— Ainda não, meu anjo... 

— Porra — choramingou em resposta. Estava em um estado deplorável, louco para conseguir seu próprio prazer. Sentia o corpo queimando, o desejo latente. Movimentava instintivamente o quadril à procura de alívio.

Jongin desfez o nó da gravata e soltou os braços de Sehun, depois se esticou até o móvel do canto, pegando o tubo de lubrificante em um movimento rápido. Passou o conteúdo sobre os próprios dedos e disse:

— Fica de lado para mim? 

Sehun estava ofegante, vermelho e claramente frustrado. Porém, seu desejo parecia aumentar; o orgasmo negado o deixou ávido para finalmente conseguir sua libertação. O obedeceu, mas disse:

— Porra, eu só quero que você me foda. — Sua voz saiu como um choramingo fraco. — Faça isso, certo? Por favor.

— Vou fazer tudo o que você me pediu, meu anjo. — garantiu. Deitou de lado atrás dele, seus dedos escorregadios provocando a região.

— E vai me deixar gozar dessa vez, né?!

— Vou sim. — Beijou seu pescoço enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam. Penetrou um em um ritmo devagar, sendo cauteloso. — Mas me fala, você gostou? 

— Hmmm... — gemeu e Jongin colocou mais um. — Sim, sim. Eu amei cada momento, mas eu quero mais. 

— Você andou pensando sobre isso, não foi? Sobre o que eu podia fazer com você... — sussurrou no ouvido dele. — Me diz, me diz o que você quer que eu faça.

Sehun assentiu, tomado por prazer. Já tinha fantasiado com ele mais do que gostaria de admitir, porém, nada podia ser tão bom como tê-lo para si. 

Tentou manter um tom de voz desafiador quando disse:

— Eu quero saber se você fode tão bem quanto provoca. 

Jongin deu uma risadinha, surpreso com o comentário, e colocou mais um dedo. 

— Vou te mostrar. Aí depois você mesmo me fala, certo?

Sehun gemeu em resposta. Os dedos de Jongin estavam o deixando nas nuvens. 

Jongin se afastou novamente para colocar a camisinha e entrou com tudo. 

— Puta que pariu. — xingou entredentes. — Tão bom, tão bom.

Sehun podia dizer o mesmo. Estava preenchido de uma forma tão deliciosa, como nunca sentiu antes. Nunca tinha experimentado algo tão intenso, tão arrebatador ao ponto de sentir suas pernas fraquejarem.

Jongin movimentava o quadril em um ritmo prazeroso e forte enquanto Sehun murmurava por mais. Encostou sua cabeça na curvatura do pescoço do outro e deixou beijos molhados ali. Naquele momento, não escutava mais a música saindo pelos alto-falantes. Estava completamente hipnotizado por Sehun, pelos sons que saíam de sua boca, pelo jeito como seus corpos encaixavam e pela sensação inebriante.

O advogado mudou de posição em um impulso, deitando Jongin na cama enquanto se ajeitava em seu colo. A posição anterior era deliciosa, ser comido de ladinho por Jongin era bom demais, mas queria poder olhar para ele, admirar as veias saltadas em seus braços musculosos. Além disso, aquele ângulo era perfeito para beijá-lo como tanto queria.

Jongin não reclamou da súbita mudança; pelo contrário, tinha o rosto marcado por prazer. Com as mãos firmes em seu quadril, guiava seus movimentos, trazendo-o para si, e a cada estocada atingia mais fundo, se sentindo cada vez mais próximo do próprio orgasmo.

Sehun passou a mão pelo peitoral musculoso e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo de língua bem molhado e bagunçado. Gemia contra a boca do outro no processo, mas não se importava. Estava se sentindo bem pra caralho. Todo seu corpo implorava por um alívio, e finalmente estava conseguindo. 

Como se entendesse exatamente o que se passava na cabeça do outro, Jongin desceu a mão e o envolveu. O toque fez Sehun arquear as costas enquanto o sentia mais e mais fundo. O ritmo prazeroso das mãos de Jongin combinado com o ritmo que era fodido o deixou com a mente enevoada. Todos os seus músculos se tensionaram e depois relaxaram. Interrompeu o beijo para gemer com a boca aberta enquanto o seu tão esperado orgasmo o atingia violentamente. Caiu sobre o tronco de Jongin com os olhos fechados, respirando pesadamente, completamente saciado.

Jongin não se incomodou com a bagunça sobre sua própria mão, pois em questão de segundos foi levado para seu próprio ápice, estimulado pelo aperto que Sehun fazia sobre si. Diminuiu o ritmo das investidas enquanto sentia o prazer formigar pelo seu corpo. Sabia que Sehun poderia estar sensível, então não se demorou e se retirou. 

Estava meio tonto do orgasmo quando se levantou para jogar a camisinha no banheiro. Quando voltou, Sehun estava esparramado sobre a cama, com os olhos fechados. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, e ele parecia preso em uma realidade distante.

— Ei — O gerente da boate o chamou. — Pode tomar banho aqui e passar a noite, se quiser. 

Sehun piscou algumas vezes, ajustando a visão. Pigarreou, procurando sua voz, e disse:

— Você respondeu minha pergunta.

Jongin sentou na beirada da cama e o olhou, confuso.

— Hã? — Estava prestes a fazer alguma piada sobre o outro estar alucinando depois de uma transa incrível, porém, foi interrompido. 

— Você realmente fode tão bem quanto provoca. Até melhor, devo dizer. 

Jongin riu. Sehun o acompanhou com um sorriso preguiçoso.

— Só não se apaixona, tá? — provocou. — Quem sabe a gente pode repetir isso qualquer dia desses.

— Sim, sim, acho que você tem um argumento válido.

Sehun pensou na reação dos amigos quando contasse sobre sua noite. Conhecia cada um muito bem. Primeiro eles diriam que estavam certos o tempo todo e Sehun era muito sonso e teimoso. Segundo, Baekhyun insistiria em dar uma festa para comemorar o grande evento. Terceiro, Yixing lhe entregaria uma caixa cheia de preservativos e lubrificantes, nada sutil, mas bem útil. Por último, Chanyeol faria piadas do tipo “se até o Sehun conseguiu, então qualquer pessoa é capaz!”

Riu sozinho.

Podia facilmente se acostumar ao novo estilo de vida. Sexo sem compromisso parecia muito mais fácil do que imaginou, e com Jongin era simplesmente incrível.

✘

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre o pole dance, [**aqui**](https://youtu.be/ZrHaKmyoEX4) tem um vídeo, achei essa performance muito linda .  
> Obrigada por ter lido até aqui!  
> — lemona — [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/)


End file.
